


AtomWave headcanons

by AtomwaveHeadcanons (ColdAtomHeadcanons)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/AtomwaveHeadcanons
Summary: Ray’s hand is running over the suit, trying to see if there are any bumps left. Trying to make sure that the shooting didn’t mess up anything important even though he knows very well it shouldn’t. He did work on the suit with shooting in mind and those were some pretty old guns as well.
“She had no right to say that.”
-Missing short scene from the season 2 episode 1 -





	

Ray’s hand is running over the suit, trying to see if there are any bumps left. Trying to make sure that the shooting didn’t mess up anything important even though he knows very well it shouldn’t. He did work on the suit with shooting in mind and those were some pretty old guns as well.

“She had no right to say that.”

Ray jumps and turns around. Sara is supposed to be the person hiding in the Shadows like the League taught her, but ever since Mick was the Chronos he’s doing much better.

“Hey.” Ray smiles. “Didn’t see you there.”

Mick doesn’t return the smile.

“Sara.” He grumbles and Ray frowns. “She had no right to say that.” When Ray shakes his head, he motioned towards the suit. “That you’re nothing without that.”

The suit reminds Ray enough of that, but Mick’s words bring it to the front of Ray’s mind and Ray shrugs, his hand tightening on the part of the suit.

“She’s not wrong, you know.” He mutters. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the suit.” That is why Rip picked him. That is why Rip even considered him and even in the future, the only thing that made it, the only thing that is important from Ray’s life is his suit. It jars the open wound even more and he forces a smile on his face as he lifts his head to Mick.

“Bullshit.” Mick says, his eyes narrowed and he takes a step closer to Ray. “You’re more than those scraps of metal.” Ray should feel offended, he’s sure. He worked on that suit for weeks, if not months and Mick’s dismissing it all just like that. But there’s something about the fiery focus he has on Ray, about the way he moves closer and closer.

“You’re great with sword. You survived for six months without anyone else even knowing about you. You were brought to your knees and you still got up to fight more battles.” He says and he’s just a feet away from Ray now. “You’re _smart_.” The word’s spat out, almost an insult, but Mick continues. “You have three PH things.”

“PhDs.” Ray corrects and Mick nods.

“Yeah, those, whatever they are.” Mick says and Ray rolls his eyes and chuckles at that.

“You know what PhDs are, Mick.”

“You have no proof of that.” Ray shakes his head. There’s no point arguing with Mick when he’s trying to be difficult. It also feels like he’s trying to make Ray feel better and Ray can appreciate that a bit.

“But most of all, Haircut, you’re kind.” The words make Ray freeze and his eyes jump up to Mick.  “You’re kind to people who do not deserve it. You give fifth chances where there shouldn’t even be second. You believe in good of others.” Mick’s hand touches Ray’s cheek lightly and Ray’s breath gets caught in his chest. His blood’s rushing through his ears with his heart beating so quickly and Ray can’t look away. “Foolish, but kind.” Mick adds before pulling back and walking to the door.

“Sara’s grieving. She’s also a bitch. Don’t take her words seriously.”

Ray’s staring and Mick’s in the middle of leaving the room when he finds his voice again.

“Mick.” He calls and waits until Mick turns to him. “You really think all of that?”

“You battled a T Rex with a stick, Haircut. Of course you’re foolish.” He growls, but there’s something in his eyes. Something that makes Ray roll his eyes and smile.

Suddenly he feels much better.


End file.
